


Birthday Boy

by teleprophetic



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday, M/M, Surprise Party, happy birthday kaneki, i just want everyone to be happy okay, this was written in less than an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleprophetic/pseuds/teleprophetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kaneki's birthday and Hide did remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short for Kaneki's birthday because I couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Bright light on his eyelids pulled a tired Kaneki Ken from sleep, blinking slowly in the morning light as he gradually became aware of his surroundings.

It was cold under the sheets, which was strange. Usually he woke up feeling like he was lying next to the sun. Turning his head to look next to him, he found that Hide had already gotten up, which explained the lack of warmth; Hide was always warmer than Kaneki, which made him great to cuddle with. He wondered where his blonde boyfriend had gone though; usually Kaneki had to wake him up, which took a lot of effort in itself.

Sitting up slowly, the brunette trailed his gaze through the room, looking for any hints as to where Hide could have gone in their shared apartment. His eyes stumbled upon a piece of paper folded on Hide’s bedside table. Leaning over, he grabbed the paper and opened it up, revealing Hide’s messy scribble:

_Sorry you had to wake up alone, but I had some stuff to do. I should be gone all day. Sorry I can’t do your errands with you. But while you’re out, can you pick up some milk? We’re out and we’ll need it for tomorrow. Thanks Kaneki! Love you_ _♥_

Kaneki sighed as he folded the note back up. Typical Hide, disappearing with only a vague note to tell him where he’d gone.

Well, he might as well get up. Swinging his feet onto the cold floor, wincing slightly at the feeling. Picking up his phone, he checked the time.

Oh. He had forgotten what day it was. December 20th. He was a whole year older.

The thought made him a bit sad. He felt old. Not only that, it seemed like Hide had forgotten his birthday too.

Not that it mattered. It was just the same as any other day of the year.

But that didn’t make the ache in his heart hurt any less.

_______________________________________

Outside the apartment, the air was brisk and cold, turning his cheeks red and making Kaneki bury his face into his scarf to try and stay warm. He had finished most of the things he had needed to get done for the day. Now he just needed to pick up the milk form the store and he could go home and rest.

Hefting his bags higher onto his forearm, the brunette entered the store. He was still a little sad that the blonde had forgotten his birthday. Between the two of them, Hide had always had the better memory. So it kind of stung that of all of the things Hide remembered, he forgot his boyfriend’s birthday.

Grabbing the milk, the brunette went to the front and paid, adding the carton to one of his bags. He wouldn’t hold it against Hide; Kaneki had forgotten it too. At this point he just wanted to go home and spend a quiet night with the blonde. Maybe read some more of his book too. That sounded nice.

The walk home was short, for which the brunette was thankful. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door and stepped into the dark apartment.

“I’m home,” he said to himself out of reflex as he toed off his shoes and lined them up neatly. Sighing lightly, he walked toward the kitchen so he could put down his bags.

As soon as he stepped into the room however, the lights flicked on and Hide jumped out. The brunette dropped his bags in shock as Hide yelled, “surprise!” a wide smile on his face.

“H-Hide!” the brunette murmured in awe. He was quiet for a moment to catch his breath. “You actually remembered!” he said with a wide smile.

“Of course I remembered! What do you take me for, a bad boyfriend?” the blonde teased, walking over to Kaneki, “I wouldn’t forget your birthday. I’m sorry if I worried you, I just wanted it to be a surprise.” He reached out and pulled Kaneki by his waist, arms circling around to hold him close.

Kaneki let his head rest on the blonde’s shoulder and pressed his nose into his t-shirt, breathing in the comforting scent slowly.

“It’s okay,” he said quietly, the ache in his chest long gone now.

“Happy birthday, Ken,” said Hide quietly into his dark hair. Kaneki just squeezed his arms a bit tighter around the blonde, too happy for words.

The two stayed like that for a while letting the quiet moment wash over them. Only their soft breathing and the steady tick of a clock broke the silence of the room.

When the blonde pulled back, Kaneki felt a small frown pull at his lips for a moment before he could hide it. Hide just smiled.

“Come on, we have to eat your cake before it goes bad,” he said, taking the brunette’s hand and pulling over to the counter, where a small cake was waiting.

“Hide, is that homemade? You really didn’t have to do that,” he said, smiling softly.

“’Course I did. You’re the most important thing in my life. I couldn’t just let your birthday slide by uncelebrated,” he said with a grin, cutting two slices and handing one to Kaneki, “Sorry if it’s bad, I was a little rushed.”

The brunette took a small bite and smiled. “Mmmm, this is delicious!” he said, immediately reaching for another bite.

“Heh, I’m glad,” the blonde mumbled around a mouthful of cake. Kaneki hit him lightly on the arm.

“Hide, that’s impolite,” the brunette said with a laugh. He finished off his cake with another few bites and put his empty plate down. “Thanks for this Hide. This was really great of you,” he murmured, wrapping his arms around the blonde and pulling him into a hug.

Hide chuckled quietly, breath washing over the brunette’s skin. “It’s not over yet, I still haven’t given you your present.”

“You got me a present? You really didn’t have to,” he murmured, smiling against the blonde’s shoulder.

“Oh don’t worry, it didn’t cost a thing,” Hide replied, pulling back to wink at his boyfriend.

“O-oh,” stuttered the brunette in realization.

Grinning, the blonde pulled out of his arms and reached down to grab his hand. He turned on his heel and started dragging the brunette along behind him, pulling him toward their room.

“Come one birthday boy, it’s time for you to open your present.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's not my best work, I wanted to finish before his birthday was over so I ended up rushing. 
> 
> And as always, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://k-o-z-u-m-e.tumblr.com)!


End file.
